The Angered
by Caaorn
Summary: Kasumi is finally slain by Hayate's ninja. Hayabusa, upon seeing this, goes to Hayate's to finish him off. Rated R for Intense Violence and Strong Language.


The Angered

Kenji Himura

Note: I do not own any characters from DOA; it is purely the content of its respective owners. I just wrote this fan fiction.

ONE

Ryu stood high above the tress where Kasumi could not see him, he just watched in silence as she practiced with her katana. Ryu smiled and felt like laughing when Kasumi tripped over a tree branch. He wanted to jump down and help her up, but he was too nervous. Kasumi's katana had been thrown far from her. She stood up and began to walk towards it. Ryu suddenly heard the trees move, yet there was no wind. He drew his sword and prepared to drop down to help if necessary. Then, a smoke bomb hit the ground and engulfed the area in smoke. Ryu coughed and tripped, he fell off the tree but landed on his feet. He heard Kasumi scream and a thud. As the smoke cleared, Ryu found Kasumi lying on the ground. He rushed over and placed a hand on her shoulder,

"Kasumi, are you alright? Kasumi???" he waited. Kasumi had multiple scars engraved across her chest, she was bleeding horribly.

"Ryu? I-I..."

"Shh, don't talk." After minutes, Kasumi's shoulder stopped moving up and down. Her skin became cold. Ryu lowered his head, "I'm sorry..." Ryu stood and left his deceased friend behind. He walked along the forest path, his blade in his hand, "Damn you Hayate." He raised his head and raced for the compound where Hayate was. He arrived and six ninja attacked him. Ryu leapt high into the air and threw his blade down, it slammed into one ninja's skull. He pulled out three razor sharp shrunken and tossed them at one ninja, killing him as well. Ryu landed on a ninja's shoulders and twisted, ripping his head off. Ryu landed and picked up his blade from the dead ninja. The three remaining rushed at him. He slashed one and leapt above a stab attempt. He kicked off that ninja's face and tossed a ninja star at him. It landed between his eyes. Ryu landed and was instantly at the doors. The remaining ninja stood there, a shocked look on his face. He finally fell to his knees, his head off. Ryu straightened up and entered the compound. More advanced ninja now rushed at him. Only two were there. Ryu tried to kill one off right off, but he blocked and the other landed the blade into Ryu's hard armor. Ryu stumbled to the side. He raised his blade and landed it down again. The both blocked and kicked him backwards.

"Give up now," they said in unison.

"Hell no!" Ryu shouted. He stood up and raced forward. He slashed and made inserted the blade deep into one of the ninja's rib.

"Damn you!" the injured ninja shouted. Without his partner's teamwork, he raised his blade and slashed. Ryu blocked and used his free arm to pound the ninja until he collapsed. Ryu twisted and disappeared into green leaves. The ninjas waited, but nothing happened. Suddenly, Ryu re-appeared and stomped his foot on the downed enemies face. He pushed down until the head just exploded.

"Holy- Ryu impaled the next ninja and ripped the blade out. He raised his fist and slammed it into the ninja's face. The head went flying off and hit the wall. Ryu stumbled forward, feeling pain from the blow he had sustained earlier. He looked up and found Leon waiting at the other side of the room.

"Fuck," Ryu muttered as he stood up, "Why the hell are you here?" he asked.

"I was hired, Hayate wants you dead."

"DAMN YOU!" Ryu leapt forward and slashed his gore drenched blade. Leon punched Ryu once and grabbed the blade; he tossed it aside and continued to punch Ryu. Then he pulled out his gun and shot Ryu in the chest. Ryu fell to his knees. Leon kicked him in the head and Ryu collapsed on the ground. Ryu slowly stood and leapt backwards.

"Amazing, you can still fight." Leon said as he advanced. Ryu circled the room, trying to get to his blade. Leon shook his head, "I don't think so." He raced forward and slammed his knee into Ryu's chest. Ryu rocketed up to the ceiling. Ryu fell down and when he was close enough, Leon delivered a painful blow to Ryu's chest. Ryu hit the wall and dropped to the ground. Blood trails were left on the wall. Ryu stood but instantly fell again. He groaned as he was too weak to continue. Leon grabbed his hair and threw him to the other side of the room.

"Idiot," Ryu said as he placed his hand on the hilt of his blade.

"Damn...he tricked me." Leon muttered. Ryu raced forward and dodged two tremendous blows from Leon. He inserted the blade through his body.

"Go to hell you beast," Ryu said. He leapt into the air and took the sword with him, cutting a large portion of Leon in half. He landed and fell on one knee, "Damn..." he grunted as Christie entered the room.

"I'm here to finish the job," Christie said. She raced forward and kicked Ryu in the head several times. Ryu spat blood out, but he stood and slashed. Christie easily dodged and kicked him in the stomach. Ryu screamed in pain as he fell to the ground. Ryu acted dead for awhile, "Nice try. But I know how to check a pulse." Christie kicked him back up to his feet and used her foot to hold him up. She landed a blow to his face and he went twirling in circles until he hit the ground. Ryu tried to get up, it was painful, but he did it. He stumbled around and collapsed again. Ryu's vision became blurry; he could just see Christie advancing on him. Ryu slowly got up and pulled his ninja mask on,

"How do you think that will help you?" Christie asked, laughing. Ryu closed his eyes and tossed a smoke bomb on the ground. Christie coughed; Ryu followed the sound and stabbed at nothing. He stabbed again and made contact with her. Christie screamed as the smoke cleared. Ryu withdrew his blade and looked down at her dead body,

"Kasumi, your death is almost avenged." Ryu wrapped his wounds up and entered the next room. Ayane waited at the other side, a look of anger on her face.

"You will not continue."

"I don't want to hurt you Ayane." Ryu said as he continued forward. Ayane growled and landed a harsh punch to Ryu's face. He stumbled back and shook his head, "Fine, let this be a fist fight." Ryu leapt forward and kicked Ayane back. He twirled and landed on his hands. He moved back and forth and when Ayane stood, he wrapped his legs around her neck and stood up. He slammed her into the ground and twisted her head in both directions firmly. Ayane groaned and shut her eyes. Ryu got off her and began for the door. Ayane stood and grabbed his shoulder; she twisted him around and blasted another punch into his face. Ryu flew back and hit the wall; he flew through it and into Hayate's chambers. Ayane came in after and proceeded to throw punches at Ryu.

"Sad, you came all the way here to die. You were my friend Ryu, my best friend. And now I have to kill you." Ryu screamed and drew his blade. He impaled Ayane; she stumbled back, holding the blade in her chest. A tear fell from her eye,

"Hayate, help me. Hayate..." Hayate stared down at her and didn't move,

"I never really liked you anyway you bitch," he kicked the blade in further and Ayane spat out blood. She collapsed and died. Hayate grinned evilly as he advanced on Ryu.

"You're not Hayate; you killed both your sisters!"

"Whatever,"

"This is...effects of Project Epsilon! You've lost your memory again!"

"No...not my memory. My soul." Hayate shot an arrow at Ryu. It hit Ryu and he lay slumped against the wall,

"I'm...so sorry Kasumi." Suddenly, the ceiling caved in and Bayman appeared.

"Just in time, finish him." Hayate said. Bayman grinned,

"You think you hired me? Heh, I was hired by the government to put an end to you." Hayate growled,

"Die then!" He leapt forward and tried to punch Bayman. Bayman moved aside and landed a knee blow to Hayate. Hayate spat out large wads of blood. He landed back on his feet and landed a harsh kick to Bayman's large face. Bayman flew back. He got back up quickly and landed a machine gun punch on Hayate. He kept punching until Hayate dropped to his knees. Bayman groaned and collapsed, as Hayate had used a shrunken to rip vital body parts out of him. Ryu grinned; this had given him enough time to heal while Hayate had also been weakened. Ryu stood and leapt forward. He raised his foot in a kick, he went flying past Hayate. Hayate raced forward and tried to perform a punch on Ryu's back. Ryu leapt into the air and landed on Hayate's hand. Somehow, he managed to balance himself there until Hayate's arm just broke. Hayate screamed, and stumbled backwards. He landed next to the chair he had been sitting on earlier. A katana rested there. He picked it up and held it with one hand. Ryu took his blade out of Ayane and readied himself. The two leapt at each other and clashed blades. Ryu exited the clash and leapt up, he landed behind Hayate. He kicked him and went in for the stab. Hayate twisted around and blocked. The two stayed in that position until Hayate's back gave away. Hayate fell down and Ryu impaled him. Hayate's breathing quickened, then stopped completely. Ryu turned his back and began to leave when a roar was heard. Ryu turned around,

"Oh SHIT!" Ryu shouted. Hayate had turned into a beast and was advanced quickly. He tackled Ryu and sent him flying back two rooms. Ryu hit a wall and felt his back crack, "Ouch that better have not been my spine." Ryu grunted. He stood and leapt forward. He impaled Hayate, but Hayate took no damage. He simply lifted Ryu into the air and slammed him on the ground repeatedly. After many hits, he tossed Ryu outside of the compound and into the dark night. Ryu rolled and rolled until he hit the edge of the cliff. He stood up and waited for Hayate. Hayate ran at him blindly. Ryu grabbed him as he came near and arced his back so he was an upside down U. He dropped Hayate and leapt down after him. He slammed his blade into Hayate when he landed. He then continuously attacked Hayate with stomps. Hayate finally screamed and died. The demon body withered away, leaving a bloody Hayate lying on the ground. Ryu turned his back and left the area.

What I did that day was truly horrible. I killed friends and foes alike. Was it worth it...all for Kasumi? I think so, not only in the end did I destroy Hayate's demon...I destroyed my own. Even if I grow old by myself, I'm happy to know that I've continuously saved this earth.

Ryu sat alone in the forest, waiting for nothing. He heard the trees move, but there was no wind.

"Shit," Ryu muttered as he stood. A smoke bomb rolled down in front of him. He pulled on Infrared Sensor goggles and shouted, "Let's go bitches!"

Ok, that was really short. But I bet you it supplied you with excitement! I hope...I know Ryu would never say, "Let's go bitches!" but I though it would be funny. So, I hope you enjoyed it and tell me if I should come out with more works.

Yours truly,

Kenji Himura


End file.
